the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Lovely Ladybug
At first glance, shy, quiet Marley Bishop might seem like any other engineering student at Los Palos University- but when her roommate's away, she dons the crimson carapace and becomes the Lovely Ladybug! From the skies above Los Palos, the pint-sized paladin metes out justice and punishes the wicked, seeking out evil wherever it lurks...as long as it doesn't lurk too late. She has her own comic on the The /co/mic /co/operative, also published in Premier Comics. Origin Marley Bishop was a bonafide hero worshiper right from the word go. She cut her first teeth on a Mighty Mantis action figure, learned to read with her dad's comic collection, and could sing the "Justice Buddies" theme song by heart before she could tie her shoes by herself. More than anything in the world, she wanted to be a hero too! The world had other ideas. She grew up to be small, stringy and unremarkable, not to mention a bit of a scaredycat. Weighing in at 60 pounds, 4'9 and frequently mistaken for an androgynous middle schooler, Marley wasn't going to be striking fear into the hearts of criminals without some kind of miracle.... and so life went on, and her dreams were forgotten. Well, that miracle took its time in coming, but sure enough it came! With life at home falling apart, Marley moved across the country to enroll in Los Palos University in California, hoping to barter her modest ability with machines into an engineering degree... but as she was trawling the internet for used books she came across a very unusual auction! She placed a bid, and 7 to 10 shipping days later found herself the owner of some pretty exotic military tech- just parts, but something a smart kid who's handy with a screwdriver could put to real use. After a couple false starts, a few modifications and a little bit of padding discretely added to critical areas, the Lovely Ladybug took to the sky, ready to scourge Los Palos clean of the criminal element! But, as it turns out, Los Palos is one of the safest cities in the world. So, when she can't find an excuse to pick on Diego Armendez and his flamboyant but ineffectual Los Palos Mob, she helps out the cause of justice however she can... volunteering at soup kitchens, reading to schoolkids, you name it. It's not quite the sort of story she reads about in her comics, but it's hers... and if she keeps at it, she's sure to make a name for herself and find her way to the big leagues sooner or later! ...right? Powers The Ladybug suit is equipped with a jetpack for flight and a kinetic barrier generator (her so-called Shield-Shell) to protect its wearer! Marley's tinkering has added a force-punch ability; the shield automatically expands when she strikes something to add extra oomph, which is good, because without it she hits about as hard as a sleepy kitten. The backpack also has storage compartments for various homemade gadgets, and the goggles have some pretty advanced telemetry built in! The drawback is, the suit's battery only has so much power... more than enough to patrol sleepy Los Palos, but when real danger rears its ugly head Ladybug would be well advised to keep an eye on her reserves- and be ready to fly away home! Her suit is powered by beta matter (a less stable version of delta matter) proton packs, which she also uses as padding while in costume to make her breasts look bigger. Beta matter is an extraterrestrial or extra-dimensional substance that is capable of storing vast amounts of energy compactly, making it critical for powering Ladybug's tech. Team Up When Poison Dart comes to America to audition for the Justice Coalition, Bug immediately strikes up a friendship with her (probably before knowing she was another superhero) and later reckons that her new friend could be just the boost she needs to gain membership herself. Ladybug and Poison Dart start working together and at some point they later form a team with Awesome Man (another up and coming powerless hero like Bug) creating the West Coast Justice Coalition, which may or may not mean they are officially recognized by the Justice Coalition. Gallery Keep it to a minimum since there's more than a few hundred pics of her. Lovelyladybug.png Ladybug_suit_up_close1.jpg|Details on palm emitters Ladybug_suit_up_close2.jpg|Details on backpack CO Chibis series 1 (Lovely Ladybug).png ---- =Lovely Ladybug Prime= A Lovely Ladybug from an alternate universe where the most glaring difference is her much greater height and chest size. If our Lovely Ladybug ever found out about this, she'd probably attempt to rewrite reality so she could share in her greater assets. Personality She isn't evil, but she is from the same alternate universe as Evilette, who she appears to be on bad terms with. Just as she is the opposite in appearance to the usual Ladybug, so too is her personality. She appears to be outgoing, open, and bubbly with no shame in her comic book and hero worship past times. It's as if she switched roles with room mate and friend, Lila. If she maintains this positive outlook during her time in costume, or attempts a more serious act remains to be seen. She played a role in reforming a super villain by the name of Mighty Goliath (Ladybug's true alternate universe counterpart), and may have come to his aid when Evilette was attempting to take over his territory, though these actions might've been done by the normal Ladybug. It is debated if Prime is a clone of Marley created by Goliath after she left the Alternate /co/verse, or is a female clone of Goliath who might be Marley's true Alternate /co/verse counterpart. Powers We can assume they are the same as our Ladybug's, but with a longer reach and harder punch. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero